O'Reiley Sega: HELENA VS THE HUNTRESS
by mrjop2
Summary: David Crane, the son of John Crane The Scarecrow steals his father's gas formula. Johnathon Crane, who has retired from being a criminal, enlist's the help of The Huntress and Dinah to help bring his son down, as long as he is put away in jail and not k
1. Evil Runs in the Family

THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY COPYRIGHT LAW SET BY WARNER BROTHERS. THIS IS MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE AND FOR MY CONTRIBUTION IN WANTING TO SEE THE TELEVISION SERIES BROUGHT BACK. IF YOU ARE A FAN OF BIRDS OF PREY AND YOU ARE UPSET ABOUT ITS CANCELLATION, VISIT THE WEB SITE www.birdsofpreyonline.com. THIS IS STORY 8 OF A NEW SEGA CONTINUING WHERE DEVIL EYES LEFT OFF.  
  
Birds of Prey  
  
The Commissioner O'Reiley Series  
  
STORIES IN THE COMMISSIONER O'REILEY SERIES:  
  
Episode 1: Huntress the Hunted Part 1  
  
Episode 2: Huntress the Hunted Part 2  
  
Episode 3: Nightwing  
  
Episode 4: Walking on Air  
  
Episode 5: Blind Faith   
  
Episode 6: Think No Evil, Do No Evil  
  
Episode 7: Father's Daughter  
  
  
  
Episode 8  
  
Helena vs. the Huntress  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Jonathon Crane sat in the living room in front of the fireplace. He was an old man now, way past his prime. He seldom left the comforts of his mansion. His cane was leaning up against the side of his recliner. He was sitting there comfortably before he heard foot steps behind him. There was someone else who just entered the room and there was only one person who it could be. "David! This is an unexpected visit."  
  
"Hello, Dad," David said as he walked into the light. He was dressed in a business suit, and his thick black hair neatly combed behind him.  
  
John grabbed his cane, stood up and turned to face his son. "What do you want?"  
  
David laughed. "What makes you think I want something?"  
  
"Because you are very much like me when I was as young as you," John stared at him with his wrinkled beady eyes. "What is it you want?"  
  
"Oh, you are good. What I want is your entire chemistry set."  
  
"Forget it," John said. "I will not allow you to follow in my footsteps. I may not be able to stop you from following my footsteps, but there is no chance in hell I'm going to help you."  
  
"I think you're missing the point, Dad," David smiled. "I'm not asking you to give it to me. I am demanding it from you. Where is it, old man!"  
  
"It is in a place, safely out of your reach," he answered pointing his crooked bent finger at his son.  
  
John approached his father with a grin on his face. "Have it your way, Dad."  
  
Without hesitation or remorse, David kicked his father in the stomach. The old man fell to his knees, gasping desperately for air. David walked up to his father and pulled him up onto his feet and threw him up against the wall next to the fire place. "Where is it?"  
  
"Go…go to hell!" John replied.  
  
David grabbed his father by the shoulder and threw him in the recliner. He crashed into the recliner and the chair fell backwards onto it's back. In front of David, a doorway was formed as a piece of the wall next to the fire wall slid back and to the right. "Very intelligent, Dad!" David grinned.  
  
He stepped through the doorway and a light automatically turned on, illuminating a small room. In the room was a small wooden table. On the table was a huge chemistry set with cylinders full of green liquid. On the right wall was a wooden shelf that was connected on the wall with containers of various chemicals. On the left wall was a small hook that hung from the wall. Handing on the hook was a dusty old costume. All through the costume were strains of hey. The mask looked like a bag made from straw. A hat was sewn onto it, with a bunch of straw sticking out of it. It was the costume of the scarecrow.  
  
David could care less about the costume, but the chemistry set was what he had come for. "Now, the fun is about to begin." 


	2. Truce with the Enemy

CHAPTER 2  
  
Helena was standing outside on the ledge, looking down at the beautiful sight of New Gotham. She was thinking about only one thing: Reese. It seemed like forever since they had split. The longer they are apart, the more she grew depressed. She was becoming more willing to give up being the Huntress just to have Reese back in her life.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Helena?" Danielle asked, joining her on the ledge.  
  
It's been over a month since Reese and I split up. I miss him so much. I can't stand this separation."  
  
"Why have not sat down with him and talk about where you relationship stands? You've had several opportunities to do so."  
  
Helena shook her head. "What good would have come from those opportunities? The look in his face clearly said that it was not the right time. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."  
  
"Helena, don't talk like that. Reese loves you. You need to talk to him and tell him how you feel about him. Stop doubting his love for you. That is what got you to this point."  
  
"Helena, we've got a mission to go on!" Dinah said, stepping out of the door just on the right bottom corner of the giant clock.  
  
"I'm running the bar tonight along side with Gibson. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Helena nodded as she followed Dinah into the clock tower and to the ramp where Barbara was wearing her glasses while over at Delphi. "What's going on?"  
  
"Delphi has detected a disturbance on the New Gotham Art Museum. You two go check it out."  
  
"We're on it."  
  
* * * *   
  
Dinah and Helena arrived to the New Gotham Art Museum. After looking through all the windows, they could find nothing out of the ordinary. The people inside look calm and collected. There were people walking in and out of the building like normal. "Hey Oracle, are you sure Delphi is working properly? Nothing is going on here."  
  
"You don't suppose it's a trap by Commissioner Gordon, or maybe Raven, do you?" Dinah suggested.  
  
"This is no trap," a voice said from behind them. The two of girls turned around to see an old man walking towards them. "I apologize for the false alarm, but I did not know any other way of getting your attention."  
  
"What's your game, pops?" Helena replied.  
  
"There is no game, Huntress. I have come to help you. You are about to have a big problem on your hands, and I sure in hell don't want you tracing it back to me, because I'm innocent!"  
  
"Who are you?" Dinah asked.  
  
"The name is Jonathan Crane. You are the daughter of Batman, so you would probably know me better as the former villain, Scarecrow."  
  
"Be very careful, you two!" Barbara's voice came over their ear receivers. "The Scarecrow is a very dangerous villain. If he sprays you with gas, you will have dangerous illusions bringing your worst nightmares to life."  
  
"Why should we trust you," Helena asked the old man.  
  
"Because, if you don't, you will learn the hard way that everything I'm about to say is true."  
  
"What do you need to tell us?" Dinah asked.  
  
"My son is a very dangerous man right now. His name is David Crane. Let's just say he's trying to follow in my footsteps. He has stolen my chemicals, the chemicals I once used to make my nightmare gas. He came to my mansion and attacked me until he discovered where I hid all the chemicals and stole it all. I have no idea what he plans on doing it."  
  
"Why are you telling us all this?" Helena looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Because, I am trying to keep straight, but my son refuses to listen to me. He has become uncontrollable. I understand your doubt, Huntress that is why I have written here the address of my mansion and the location of the secret room where my chemicals were stored. You will find my old villain costume still hanging on the wall. I hope this will convince you that I am telling the truth."  
  
"What is it you want, Mr. Crane? You're not telling us all this without wanting something in return; what is it you want in return?"  
  
"Just to keep my son alive, that's all I want from you. He may have attacked me and nearly killed me, but he's still my son. Be careful, because he does know chemistry like myself. He may or may not change my formula for a different reaction; I just don't know what he is planning."  
  
"We'll check this address that you gave us. For your sake, this better not be a trap," Helena threatened.  
  
"It is not. You will find that out for yourselves." 


	3. David's New Formula

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Do actually believe that he was telling the truth?" Dinah asked as they arrived to the address that Jonathan Crane had given them.  
  
"As strange as it may sound, I believe him," Helena said.   
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, Helena. Keep an open mind. The last thing you want is to get blindsided," Barbara said over the ear piece.  
  
The two girls entered the mansion by crawling through a window. "Okay, if these directions are for real, we should be in the room where the secret door is hidden," Helena announced. "Now, if this is correct, the button to open the door is on the floor behind the recliner.  
  
Dinah walked to the back of the recliner and stomped on several spots behind the recliner. After the third or fourth time, a doorway opened up to the right of the fire place, exactly where Mr. Crane had said it would be.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and then made their way through the door way. Just as was described to them, they found the empty wooden table in the middle of the room and the empty shelves on the right wall. On the left wall was the costume that they were told about.  
  
"Are you seeing this, Oracle?"  
  
"Your video contacts are malfunctioning. Tell me what you are seeing?"  
  
"It's everything that Mr. Crane described. He was telling the truth about everything."  
  
"That means, his son can be a very dangerous man," Dinah said.  
  
"Yes," Barbara agreed. "I think we need to have a serious talk right away."  
  
* * * *  
  
David was in his laboratory with the stolen chemicals and instruments. In his hands was a vile of the green chemicals which was what his father used to make his nightmare gas. He placed the vile on to the table as he reached for a container of a pinkish like substance. Wearing protective goggles, he poured a bunch of it into the vile. The greenish chemicals quickly changed to red. "This should do it. Now to test it."  
  
He took the vile of red chemicals and poured it into a gas spraying device. He took the device over across the lab to a small container with two mice inside. He opened the lid and press the nozzle, spraying reddish gas into the mice cage at one of the mice.   
  
At first the mouse began to look sick, stumbling around but then it looked over at the other mouse in the cage. Suddenly, the mouse made a horrid violent squeak as it showed it's two huge sharp teeth. The mouse began to act almost rabid as it charged the other unsuspecting mouse and attacked it with great violence. David grinned as he watched the fight which ended very quickly with the violent mouse killing the other non violent mouse. "It worked perfectly. With this chemical, no one can stop me. New Gotham is mine for the taking."  
  
* * * *   
  
Barbara controlled her wheelchair to spin around to face Helena and Dinah. "You both are up against something greater than either of you are thinking. If he sprays you with that gas, you are his to control. You will fall into delusions that will draw out your worst nightmares. He will be able to make you jump off a bridge if it suited him. You two must be protected when you go into battle."   
  
Barbara pulled out a bag full of purple pill capsules. "Ingest these when you are about to go to battle. They will protect you instantly. Just as a precaution, take these gas masks with you. You can never have too much precaution."  
  
Barbara handed them two small flimsy masks that would cover the mouth and the nostrils. Both girls took them and shoved them into their pockets. "So how do we find David Crane?" Helena asked  
  
"I have a feeling that he will make his presence in New Gotham known, if he's anything like his father. The Scarecrow was not afraid to take on Bruce, so I have a feeling David Crane will not be afraid to take you two on."  
  
* * * *   
  
It was night time when David decided to go out for a walk in Downtown New Gotham. If he was lucky, he would run into a punk gang. He was looking for trouble. It wasn't hard to find trouble this late at night in downtown New Gotham.   
  
There was a gang of punk kids hanging out at one of their homes. They all had neon green and neon orange paint painted onto their faces. They all looked in his direction as he stepped into view. "Lookie lookie what we have here. A rich man, here in downtown New Gotham! It must be our lucky day!" One of them said. The gang grabbed metal pipes, baseball bats, and switchblades as the slowly walked towards him. "What's the matter? Are you lost or are you just plain stupid coming here dressed like dat!"   
  
"We'll just see who the stupid one is," David said with a grin.  
  
"Let's get him, boys!" The gang made their way towards David. He tossed at them a small round gas bomb in the middle of the gang. A red gas was released and the gas swept through the whole gang. The gang ceased their approached and began to stagger as they all began to felt lightheaded. They all began to look at each other.  
  
"I ain't afraid of you pigs!" one of them said. Everyone began saying similar threats before the gang erupted in a violent fight with their weapons. David laughed as he turned to walk away from the violence. He did not care to see who would prove victorious while everyone else was slaughtered. 


	4. Helena's Rage

CHAPTER 4  
  
Helena and Dinah reached downtown New Gotham to see a very grotesque sight. There were dead bodies all over the place. All of the victim's faces were painted with neon orange and green paint. "It looks like a hurricane of violence hit here," Dinah commented.  
  
"What do you see?" Barbara asked over the ear piece.  
  
"It looks like it was raining dead bodies here. Someone took their frustrations on the Neo Fangs," Helena said.  
  
"Hmmm, strange," Barbara replied.   
  
"They all seemed to have weapons ranging from metal pipes to switchblades," Dinah informed Barbara.  
  
"See if there is any blood on the weapons and scan it. I will see what Delphi brings up."  
  
"You got it," Helena said reaching in her pocket and pulling out her hand held scanner. She found a switchblade that was soaked in blood and she turned on the hand scanner. A green light turned on as she waved it over the knife.  
  
"That's enough. Stand by for the results," Barbara said.  
  
Helena turned off the hand scanner and put it back in her pocket. "Whoever did this to the Neo Fangs must be very good, because I don't see any other bodies here besides those belonging to the Neo Fangs."  
  
"Huntress, that blood belongs to a member of the Neo Fangs," Barbara announced.  
  
"They were fighting amongst themselves? This is no ordinary brawl," Helena replied.   
  
"Do you think this has anything to do with David Crane?" Dinah asked.  
  
"The formula his stole did not have this severe of a side effect. It brought out the fear in people, not their anger, but then again if David is as good as his father in chemistry, he may have changed the formula to have this new reaction."  
  
"Hey Huntress!" a voice called from behind her.   
  
She spun around to get a face full of red gas sprayed into her face. Dinah turned to see a man in a business suit standing behind Helena, who staggered as the spray was released. His hair was oily black and neatly combed to the back.   
  
Dinah took a step before leaning back on her left leg so she was able to swing kick for his head with her right leg. The man ducked under the kick, kneeled down and kicked Dinah in the knees, sending her falling to her back. "Show me your rage, hero!" He leaned over Dinah to spray the canister he held in his hand in her face. Dinah clinched her teeth as she kicked upward, kicking the canister out of his hand. Dinah rolled onto her stomach, and used part of her telekinesis and her arm strength to push herself up into the air to land on her feet.  
  
"So you must be David Crane, and it appears you have changed the formula that you stole from your father."  
  
"You are a very intelligent young girl," David replied.  
  
"Perhaps I won't need to spray you. I'll just let your partner here kill you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everything went black for Helena, as if she had gone blind. Helena looked up in Dinah's direction, but instead of seeing Dinah, standing there, grinning towards her was Clay Face. "Helena Kyle, you are your mother's child, and you're about to die like too!" He pulled out the knife that he used to slay her mother.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dinah saw Helena looking at her strangely. Her pupils were highly dilated. "Huntress? Are you okay?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You bastard! You killed my mother!" Helena charged at Clay Face who was laughing mockingly at her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helena charged at Dinah. Dinah was too stunned to move. "Helena what are you doing?"  
  
Helena did not reply. She leaped high in the air and stretched her right foot in front of her. The flat of her foot crashed into Dinah's chest sending Dinah flying into a dumpster. Dinah moaned as she climbed up onto her right knee and looked up. Helena was charging for another attack. "Helena, stop!" Dinah said. Using her powers, she formed an invisible field in front of Helena. Helena crashed into it and stumbled backwards.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helena stumbled backwards as Clay Face leaped high in the sky, causing her to run into the brick wall behind him. She turned around to see Clay Face once again with a sadistic grin on his face. There was no way Clay Face could have done that! That could only mean one thing.  
  
As she suspected, Clay Face laughed as his body began to take on a feminine form. His frizzy black hair became long and red as blood. His brown eyes faded into a dark red color. Standing before Helena now was Raven.  
  
"You! I'm getting sick and tired of you! This ends now!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Dinah did not know what Helena was talking about. Who was she getting tired of? That gas that David sprayed into Helena's face was making her delusional. Dinah turned to look for David, but he was long gone. She returned her focus back to Helena. What could she do to help Helena break out of the delusions?  
  
The sound of police sirens began to echo through the streets. "Oracle, I don't know what to do? It's just Huntress and I out here, and she is totally delusional. The police are about to arrive; how do I get Huntress away from here?  
  
"Get out of there, Dinah. Hopefully she will come after you or make a break herself." Barbara replied.  
  
Dinah felt very guilty turning her back on Helena but there was no choice. She too, was now wanted by the police for her actions when she was under the spell of Madam Kaliea. Dinah turned and jumped; bouncing on top of the dumpster and unto the roof of the mini-mart. From there she ran across the roof and leaped across the street to land on another low roof across the street.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Catch ya' later!" Raven said. She turned around and leaped =.  
  
By that time, the background and come back and she could see the buildings once again. Raven had leaped and bounced of a garbage dumpster and onto the roof of a mini-mart. Helena, furious of her get away, screamed in rage. She ran off, not knowing where she was going. She didn't care where she was going at that moment, she just needed to go off and blow some steam.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helena, ran through the dead bodies of the Neo Fangs just as the police pulled onto the scene from another street. As Helena ran, Barbara's voice came over the ear piece. "Huntress, do you copy? Huntress! Huntress!" Helena made no reply, not hearing Barbara through her delusions. 


	5. Looking for a Cure

CHAPTER 5  
  
Dinah was prancing on the metal platform; the memories of her confrontation with Helena fresh on her mind. "How can we get through to her through her delusions?"  
  
"There's no telling how potent that gas is. If it's anything like the original formula, it should wear off in a few hours." Barbara said. "Luckily, I keep a homing device on both of you just in case something like this ever happened."  
  
Barbara typed on a command on the keyboard, on the monitor appeared a radar screen and a yellow bleep appeared on the radar screen. "It appears Helena has not caused any more trouble so far. We are going to have to keep an eye out on her. She may attack an innocent civilian, thinking it's someone she hates."  
  
"What happens if this gas does not wear off so quickly?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I will have to try to come up with an antidote to counteract the effects of the gas. Head down to the Dark Horse and warn Danielle and Gibson to keep away from Helena at cost."  
  
* * * *   
  
The bar was busy tonight, as it usually was every Friday night. It was Fridays and Saturdays that Danielle and Gibson would work together. Danielle, holding the tray with five bear bottles, walked up to a table and gave each customer their beer. Danielle headed back to the bar where Gibson was working behind the counter. "I hate to say it, but we're running low on olives."  
  
"The mini-mart across the street is open late. I'll run on over and get an emergency supply until our order arrives."  
  
Reese opened up the register and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He closed the register, and reached over the counter to hand it to Danielle while taking the tray with his other hand from her.   
  
Danielle took the ten dollar bill and put it in her pocket as she made her way out the front door. A car drove past before it being clear to cross the street. Before she could take a step, she looked to her right to see Helena standing there. "Huntress? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out here in the public.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helena was walking down the street when coming out of one of the stores was the last person she was expecting to see. "Dr. Quinzel?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"What? Helena, it's me Danielle?" Danielle looked at her puzzled at why she had called her Dr. Quinzel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello, Helena. Long time no see," Harley said with a grin. "Truthfully, I am still surprised that you are still working with Barbara, especially when it was your fault that the man she loved is dead."  
  
"You bitch!" Helena screamed in rage as she charged after Harley.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Danielle was startled by Helena's abusive language towards her, and was taken back even more when Helena attacked her. Helena went to try to imprint the flat of her right foot into Danielle's face but Danielle stepped to the right to avoid contact.  
  
Helena landed on her left leg, and now Danielle was directly to her left. She touched the ground with her right foot for a split second to gather up some strength as she spun around to her left, kicking Danielle in the ribs.  
  
After taking that his to her ribs, she realized that she had no choice but to fight Helena and ask questions later. She had to fight or Helena could seriously hurt her or worse. Danielle posed ready to defend the next attack.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dr. Quinzel, grinned at her kick to her ribs and posed ready to fight. Helena screamed as she went in with two powerful punches, one with each fist   
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Helena came at Danielle with two powerful punches, one with each fist, but Daniel blocked the punch by waving her left arm for the first punch and her left for the second. Each time, her wrists knocked away Helena's fist by hitting her wrists. Danielle twisted slightly on her left angle and kicked Helena in the chest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dr. Quinzel showed her amazing reflexes as she twisted on her left angle and surprised Helena with a kick to her chest. Helena stumbled backwards a few feet. Helena was angrier than ever, and she made no attempt to hide her rage. Helena swung her right leg violent. Dr. Quinzel leaned backwards steeply, her back nearly horizontally to the ground. She was back standing straight quickly, not giving Helena enough time to capitalize on her defenseless state.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Danielle was quickly standing back up straight, not giving Helena any time to attack her in her awkward position. Helena leaped at Danielle with all she had. Suddenly, Danielle felt herself being lifted up into the air by an unseen force and brought up onto the roof of the bar.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helena leaped for Dr. Quinzel with everything she had, but with a devilish grin on her face, she turned and leaped up onto the roof and disappeared. "I'm not through with you yet!" Helena scowled as she took two steps back and then took a running leap. She flew up into the air as if she had flying powers and landed on the roof where Dr. Quinzel had landed, but when she looked around, she could see nothing. "Damn you!" Helena screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dinah and Danielle were hiding on the rooftop two buildings down, behind a chimney stack. Danielle was breathing heavily as Dinah carefully peered around the corner to see Helena run in the opposite direction. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, but in hell is into Helena? Her heart is beating a mile a minute. She is full of rage."  
  
"Helena was sprayed with a gas that causes her to see delusions that bring out her rage. We're working on a way to cure her. It seems all those she is close to is seen to her as something or someone she hates." Dinah replied.  
  
"You better find a cure quickly?" Danielle replied.  
  
"Why? What do you detect?" Barbara's voice came over their ear pieces.  
  
"Her heart his beating at a very dangerous pace and it continues to beat faster. If she builds up too much rage, her heart will not be able to handle it and it will explode under the stress that it's building up."  
  
"Just perfect," Barbara replied sarcastically. 


	6. David's Reign of Terror

CHAPTER 6  
  
Helena was in the park weeping. The moments of her mother's death was flashing through her mind's eye as if watching a video. "Somebody, please stop him!" No one damn person even turned to help. All those stupid people did was look down at them. They let Clay Face get away.  
  
She remembered her visit to Arkham to Clay Face's cell when she first learned of him being her mother's murder. "I used a seven inch switchblade and it tore through her flesh surprisingly well. I can still see that vacant look in her eyes staring through the face of death."  
  
"Bastard." Helena whispered under her breath. "You Bastard!" She screamed as she kicked the park bench that she had been sitting on. One of the wooden beams of the bench cracked under her foot. "I will never forgive you! I hate you! I'm going to kill you, Clay Face!" Her scream echoed through the entire park, unsettling pigeons and other wildlife that could be found in the park.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dinah was back at the clock tower. Once Dinah and Danielle knew that Helena was gone, Danielle went back into the bar and that is where she and Gibson stayed. Dinah returned immediately to the clock tower as soon as she knew Danielle was back in the bar safe and sound. "It feels like the time we had to save Helena had just been cut in half," Dinah said.  
  
"It's true, we have less time to find an antidote to save Helena than even we first thought. The gas is going to make her heart explode before it wears off. Helena has always used the anger over her mother's death to turn her into the Huntress she has always been. Helena has more to be angry about making that gas injection all the more deadly to her."   
  
"There's got to be a way to get her to calm down to buy us some time to find that antidote," Dinah said, prancing back and forth on the platform.   
  
"If she sees any of us, she is going to see someone she hates. There's no way any of us can get close enough to her to try to get her to release her anger. I'm at a lost on what to do," Barbara said, shaking her heard. Rarely was Barbara ever caught in bewilderment. Dinah found it very nerve-racking to see Barbara this baffled.  
  
"If I can get some help, and have someone distract her long enough, I can touch her skin and try to get her attention through her mind. Perhaps I can reach her."  
  
"That might work," Barbara replied. "Let me get suited up and my device and we'll be on our way."  
  
"No offense, Barbara, but I don't think it will be a good idea if you went with me. Even with your device, your fighting skills are not at top peak. Helena is dangerous enough as it is. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
Barbara smiled. "I'm not mad, Dinah. Perhaps you're right. Even with my device, my fighting skills are not like what they used to be, and that will be too much of a distraction to you. See if you can get Danielle to help you. She is perhaps the only one who can match Helena's skills."  
  
Delphi began to sound, and Barbara controlled her wheelchair towards Delphi. "It looks like David Crane is at it again. He's causing a scene at a twenty-four hour grocery store."  
  
"I guess I should be off then," Dinah said, turning towards the right steps of the platform.   
  
"No. I don't want you facing David Crane alone. It has nothing to do with your abilities, but I don't want anyone taking him on alone, especially when he has that gas. As hard as it is going to be for the both of us, we have to let this one go. We need to rescue Helena before we even consider going after David Crane."  
  
* * * *   
  
  
  
David had sprayed the cashiers at the two open cash registers with the gas. Now, the two boys were fighting with fists flying in the air. One of them had grabbed his fellow employee by the uniform and threw him out the large glass windowpane. David laughed as he stood unchallenged to steel the money from each register.   
  
As he stepped out of the shattered windowpane, two police cars pulled up. The driver and the officer sitting in the passenger seats threw the doors open and stood behind the open car doors aiming their guns at David. "Hold it right there!"  
  
David laughed again as he tossed a gas bomb which exploded between both cars. The gas was released, engulfing all of the officers in the two squad cars. The four officers coughed and wheezed before looking at each other. He watch with delight as they aimed their guns at each other. Before long, they opened fire upon each other, killing each other in front of his eyes. David walked away laughing wildly. 


	7. Rescue Attempt

CHAPTER 7  
  
Dinah had gone back to the Dark Horse and asked for Danielle's help. Gibson volunteered to work the bar for the rest of the night to allow her to help Dinah save Helena. Now the two of them were hot on Helena's trail as Barbara directed them through New Gotham.  
  
"When we find Helena, I am going to hide while you fight Helena. I know this is going to be tough, but get her immobilized to allow me to jump in and grab her wrist. From there, I will see if I can reach her."  
  
"This is going to be very uncomfortable fighting with Helena. She's my best friend, and I have to beat her up long enough to stun her?"  
  
"Try to envision her as Raven. Don't see her as your best friend, or you'll never be able to beat Helena," Barbara said over Danielle's ear piece.  
  
"Easier said than done," Danielle said, still feeling very uneasy in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Heads up you two. Helena is coming at you fast!" Barbara warned.  
  
"This is it," Dinah said as she used her powers to lower Danielle to the sidewalk. "I'll be watching from up here so Helena does not see me. Remember, get her to the point of being stunned, not unconscious. Once I make contact with her skin, she will not be able to fight me off unless she does it mentally."  
  
"Right," Danielle said, her heart beating speedily. Dinah knelt down, out of Danielle's sight.   
  
Danielle took a deep breath as she saw Helena approaching her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helena had walked down Main street when standing there in the middle of empty street, was Dr. Quinzel with an evil smirk on her face. "Hello Helena Kyle. Maybe you should work for me again, you do make quite an evil villain.  
  
"Never!" Helena screamed as she ran at Dr. Quinzel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Helena ran at Danielle as fast as she could. Danielle posed herself to defend Helena's first attack. Helena leaped into the air. Danielle expected a jump kick, but instead, Helena flipped over her head to land behind Danielle. Danielle quickly spun around, but was not fast enough to stop Helena from kicking her in the ribs.  
  
Danielle yelped in pain and took a step away from Helena. Helena quickly took a step closer and did as spinning jump kick. Danielle ducked under the kick and twisted on her left ankle. When Helena returned to her feet, she had to time to recover from her move before Danielle could kick her across the face. Helena fell to the ground, but she stopped herself from falling onto her chest by landing on her hands and knees.   
  
Helena was quick to return back to her feet. Helena screamed as she recklessly attacked her again out of rage. She swung violently at Danielle, but Danielle blocked each swipe at her with her wrists. Danielle could feel Helena's heart beating unhealthily fast. Helena did not have much time left. Danielle could not waist anymore time. She had to act now. Amongst all the punches, Danielle was able to duck and punch Helena in the stomach. That stunned Helena enough too allow Danielle to kick Helena across the face again. This time, Helena fell onto her back stunned and confused.  
  
Dinah saw the perfect opportunity and she leaped off the ceiling, landing next to Helena. Dinah knelt down and grabbed Helena by the wrist.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Someone grabbed Helena by the wrist, but before she could see who had grabbed her, everything turned black and white. Helena looked to her right to see Raven grinning at her as she grabbed her by the wrist. Raven, somehow, had Helena's right wrist pinned tightly to the ground to the point that she could not break free. Helena was about to punch Raven with her left fist, when a voice coming out of nowhere stopped her. "Helena, don't hit her! She is not real!"  
  
"Dinah?" Helena said looking around, trying to find Dinah, but her voice seemed to come out of nowhere.   
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Helena, what you are seeing is a delusion. It's not real."  
  
Helena looked to her right to see Raven laughing at her. Helena was outraged and formed a first with her left hand once again. Her fist was clenched so hard, that is was shaking.  
  
"Helena, stop this! You're killing yourself. That anger that you have built up inside of you is killing you. You must let go of your anger!"  
  
Helena looked to her left to see Clay Face behind the cell. "I used a seven inch switchblade and it tore through her flesh surprisingly well. I can still see that vacant look in her eyes staring through the face of death."  
  
"No!" Helena screamed, her heart torn by seeing the bastard who killed her mother.   
  
"Helena, you have had this anger of your mothers death inside of you for so long. It's time for you to let it go once and for all. You need to forgive Clay Face for what he has done. He wants you to keep this anger in you until it kills you. Don't give him the satisfaction. Let go of your hate!" Dinah's voice pleaded.  
  
Clay Face was free from his cage as he approached Helena. "Talkin' about poetry. First I killed your mudda, now I'm gonna' kill you."  
  
Helena looked at him, and then closed her eyes. Tears strolled down her face. "No, this is just a delusion. You don't have the power over me any more, Clay Face. I kind of feel sorry for your pathetic soul."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
Everything returned back to color when Helena reopened her eyes. She felt her right wrist free from being pinned down. She rubbed her wrist as she looked over to her right to see Dinah kneeling there besides her. "What's going on here? I…I'm so confused."  
  
"David Crane used that gas on you. Instead of causing you to release your fear, it caused you to release your rage and hatred almost to the point of killing you." Dinah said, helping her up to her feet.  
  
Danielle joined the two girls, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"My chest is killing me," Helena said rubbing her chest.  
  
"Your heart was beating dangerously fast. You will be sore for awhile since your heart must adjust to a slower, more normal pace once again," Barbara's voice came over the ear piece.   
  
"I feel very strange," Helena said. "I feel a lot lighter, like a heavy burden is off of my shoulder."  
  
"That's because the anger you had inside of you is gone. You have made peace with your past," Dinah said with a smile.  
  
* * * *  
  
Barbara listened to the two girls explain to Helena what had happened. The words that Richard had told her immediately came to mind: "It's the anger that makes her the Huntress. I have a feeling if she looses that anger, her desire to be the Huntress will diminish and the desire to fit among the average people will grow. If that happens while she is stuck in the clock tower because of being wanted by the police, it will drive her mad."  
  
"Richard, I pray that you are wrong. Either way, we are going to find out real soon if you are right or not." 


	8. How to Stop David

CHAPTER 8  
  
The three girls returned to the clock tower. Helena's chest was very sore so she had to sit on a chair that Dinah got for her. Barbara turned from the computer to face the three of them. She took her glasses and rubbed her eyes, feeling the late hours creep upon her. "While you were gone, that grocery store incident was indeed David Crane. The police reports say that the cashiers that were working the late shift were rushed to the hospital, both severely beaten to a pulp. Four police officers who had rushed to the seen were all found dead. The police have no clues what happened, but from our experience, we know that he used that gas on the police officers and they killed each other in a shootout. He has stolen over a thousand dollars in the grocery stores. The local authorities are powerless to stop David Crane."  
  
"That leaves it up to Helena and me," Dinah said, nodding.  
  
"Helena, are you up to fighting David Crane? How's your chest doing?" Barbara asked.  
  
"My chest still hurts. I rather take it easy for a couple days. I'm sure Dinah and Danielle can handle this without my help," Helena replied.  
  
Barbara sighed. It had already begun. Before, Helena would have jumped at the opportunity to get revenge, no matter what her condition was. It appeared that her kick-ass attitude had already started melting away. "If the pain is very bad, you can take it easy tonight, but I rather would like to see all three of you take him on, just in case one of you get hit with the gas."  
  
"Okay, I'll go," Helena conceded.  
  
"Danielle here is a gas mask for you," Barbara handed her a small black flexible mask. "You two still have yours, right?"  
  
"That's affirmative," Dinah said with a smile.   
  
"I have mine," Helena replied.  
  
"Good. I know it's getting late, but let's see if we can put an end to this crime wave of his," Barbara said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Helena, Dinah, and Danielle were on a roof top, looking down on the few blocks that were in their view. "I must say, I don't envy you two doing this every night," Danielle said.   
  
"I am beginning to agree with you. This job kinda' sucks," Helena replied.  
  
"You always loved being the Huntress. You told me that there was a thrill kicking the bad guy's ass." Dinah said looking at Helena in surprise.  
  
"It used to be," Helena replied. Being the Huntress had always been very important to her, but right now, it seemed unimportant. There was something she wanted more than being the Huntress, and right now, that was where her heart was.   
  
Dinah didn't understand what Helena was going through, and figured it would be best if she did not push the subject any further.  
  
"How is your chest?" Danielle asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, let's just get this over with and go home," Helena said agitatedly.  
  
"How do we know that David Crane is not calling it quits for the night?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I'm figuring David Crane to be intelligent," Barbara said through all of their ear pieces. "He knows that we will eventually find a way to free the Huntress from the delusions. My guess is he is going to try to take advantage of ever minute he can to steel as much as he can before the Huntress comes around. He doesn't know that we were already able to save her, so he'll probably strike again real soon."  
  
"Sounds logical enough," Danielle admitted.  
  
A clanging noise came from behind the three of them. They turned to see a small metal marble for a split second before it exploded in front of the three of them, releasing red gas that engulfed all three of them. Standing at the other end of the roof was David Crane who grinned with delight. "Now I have three of them at my disposal!" 


	9. Justice is Served

CHAPTER 9  
  
David Crane laughed victoriously. "I don't know how the Huntress overcame my gas, but now with all of them under the gas, there will be no getting out this time!"  
  
"Think again," A voice came from out of the smoke.   
  
All three girls came jumping out of the smoke, wearing their gas masks. As soon as they were clear from the smoke, they ripped their masks off and threw them to the ground. "You're going down!" Dinah said.  
  
"Is that a challenge? Let's see what you three got!"  
  
The girls surrounded David, forming a triangle. Dinah was the first to make a move and attacked David with a swing for his face. Helena, who was behind him on the right, also came in, hoping to get a shot at him being distracted. David ducked under Dinah's swing. Dinah swung again, this time he caught her arm in mid swing. From the corner of his eye, he saw Helena coming up from behind him. David swung Dinah around and threw her into Helena. The two women collided and went falling to the ground.  
  
Danielle came jumping for his head, with her right leg extended in front of her. David ducked low to avoid Danielle. Landing on the other side of David, Danielle spun around to face David.  
  
Danielle spun around on her left foot, and stretched her right foot up to kick him in the face. David raised up his left arm vertically to his head to block the kick. David twisted on his left ankle to get him in position and kicked her in the stomach. She staggered backwards a few steps while David turned around in time to see Helena and Dinah charging at him. He jumped several feet up into the air and kicked Dinah under the chin, causing her to flip in mid air and come crashing down onto her stomach.   
  
He thought he could recover with enough time to block the Huntress' attack but he was wrong. Helena kicked him in the ribs. David yelped in pain and took a step away from Helena. Helena went in with a punch but David blocked the punch with ease. Helena tried again with a second punch which resulted with the same outcome.   
  
David kicked Helena behind her right knee, causing her to fall onto her left knee, nearly falling onto her back. He stepped way from Helena to take on Danielle who came charging at her. David went to kick her in the chest with the flat of his foot, but to his surprise, Danielle caught his foot. He threw his leg, causing him to spin to his right. Danielle kicked him in his left ankle, causing him to fall onto his back.  
  
He spun on the ground on his back, surprising Danielle, and his legs swept her off her feet. While spinning, he somehow threw himself up into the air and landed on his feet.   
  
Dinah took him by surprise and went flying right into him, with the flat of her right foot hitting him in the side of the face. David grunted as he momentarily lost his balance, but was quick to recover.  
  
Dinah used her powers to throw David backwards. While stumbling backwards, he saw the Huntress ready to kick him in the back. David leaped high into the air, over Helena's head. Helena had not seen this coming as he landed behind her. She spun around to see him standing there with a switch blade in his hand and a grin on his face. He flung the switchblade at Helena. The knife spun rapidly like spinning buzz saw blade.   
  
Helena was too slow to react and the knife plunged itself into her right shoulder. Helena screamed in pain as she fell to a sitting position. Dinah rushed to Helena's aid. She didn't want to say anything, but Helena would have been able to avoid such an attack with ease. This was another apparent sign that she was not herself, though she would not mention any of this to her personally. "Helena!"  
  
"Get the bastard!" Helena said, as she pulled the knife out of her shoulder.  
  
Dinah stood up and was now standing directly in front of David Crane and Danielle was standing behind David. "This ends now, Crane!" Dinah said with a look of anger.  
  
"I'm still waiting for a challenge?" David smiled.  
  
"You want a challenge!" Dinah roared with anger. Her hair began to waive as if it was a windy day. She began to elevate off the ground. David was taken back by her levitating. He took a step back, clearly nervous.  
  
"Dinah, you know what I told you about using your powers to that extent," Barbara said over the ear piece. "Don't you dare do what you're about to do. Never use your powers just to bring a fight to an easy end. This is not the time or the place for it. You two can handle him."  
  
"Yes, Oracle," Dinah mumbled as she elevated back down to her feet.   
  
David was distracted and Danielle took advantage of it. She ran up to his back and kicked him in the back. David stumbled forward a few steps. Dinah stepped up to David and kicked him across the face. It took everything David had to keep himself from falling onto his stomach. David looked up to see the Huntress standing in front of him. Before he could bend back straight up, Helena kicked him under his chin. David went flying, landing on top of a parallel parked car out cold.  
  
Dinah and Danielle ran to Helena. Lightning flashed across the sky as it began to drizzle. Helena's shoulder was bleeding profusely. Her left hand, which she had been using to cover her wound, was covered in her own blood. "Helena, you're bleeding pretty badly right now. Let's get you back to the clock tower right away!"  
  
"No," Helena moaned. "I've got something to do that I have been putting off for way too long." 


	10. Love Resparked

CHAPTER 10  
  
Reese was in his apartment, getting ready to go to bed. He had fallen asleep watching television and decided that it was time to go to bed. He picked up the remote and turned off the television. He stood up and stretched as he made his way for the lamp. He saw the lightning light up the night sky, and he could hear the rain come down at a steady pace. He reached for the switch to turn off the living room lights when a lightning flash lit up the sky once again, but this time, he saw Helena standing on the sidewalk staring at the apartment. She was drenched from standing out there in pouring rain.  
  
Reese walked to the door and opened it. He stepped outside into the pouring rain and walked closer to Helena. "Helena, what are you doing standing out here? You're going to get yourself sick."  
  
Helena didn't reply. He could see that she was in some type of physical pain. He then noticed that her right shoulder was bleeding. It looked like a stab wound made by some type of knife. "Helena, you're hurt! Let's get you back to the clock tower to…"  
  
"No," Helena replied. "I'm done."  
  
"Done with what, Helena?" Reese looked at her confusingly.  
  
"I'm done being the Huntress. It's over. I am tired of being the superhero that the whole city looks up to."  
  
"You've always loved being a superhero. You always found it a thrill to take on bad guys and kicking their asses."  
  
"It's not important to me anymore. It's not what I want."  
  
"What is it you want?" Reese replied.   
  
Helena looked up into his eyes. It was hard to tell with the rain, but it looked to Reese that tears were strolling down her face. "I want to live a normal life. I never had the choice to live a normal life or become a superhero. That life was thrust upon me when my mother was murdered. I want to spend the rest of my life living a normal, average life with you."  
  
The two of there were lost in each other's eyes. Reese stepped up to Helena and tilted her head upward. He leaned forward and their lips met passionately. Helena had long waited for him to touch her again and kiss her like this. Her heart was beating rapidly. When he was done, he held her in his arms and looked down into her eyes. "I love you, Helena, but I am not going to let you give up being the Huntress right now. We still have to clear your name from that murder charge. After we have done that, then we can talk about our future. Until that day, I will be there with you every step of the way."  
  
Helena smiled up him. "I love you,"  
  
* * * *   
  
Jonathon Crane was led by a security guard to his son's cell. The security guard deactivated the electrical gate and opened the gate. There in the middle of the room was a octagon shaped plastic cell. "You have thirty minutes!"  
  
Jonathon nodded as he used his cane to slowly approach the cell. Inside the cell, sitting on a bench, was David Crane. When he saw his father come to visit him, he huffed and looked away from him.  
  
"Hello, son!"  
  
"It was you. You told The Huntress and her friends everything! You did this to me!" David looked at him angrily.  
  
"Of course I did. I don't want you following in my footsteps. It was the only thing I could think of doing. Maybe, in here, you will think twice about the path you are taking."  
  
David grinned. "I won't be in here much longer, Dad. When I get out of here, you are going to pay for this."  
  
Jonathon did not reply. He turned around and made his way to the gate. David's laughing echoed through the room and down the hallway after Jonathon was led out of Arkham Asylum.  
  
* * * *   
  
Things were nearly getting back to normal. Helena and Reese were back together after a long period of separation. Helena was still part of the team, but Barbara could sense the growing desire to quit being the Huntress. That was becoming a greater concern for her. Helena was loosing her focus and night fighting as well as she should be. Her being stabbed in her should blade was a strong sign of that.   
  
Right now, Barbara was focused on her task at hand. She pushed herself out of the wheelchair and was now standing between the two balancing beams. This time, however, she did not use the beams to support her self. She was going to do this totally on her own strength. She began to take baby steps towards the other end of the bars, keeping her hands at her sides. She made it halfway and was still doing very well. Finally, she made it all the way to the end when her strength began to fade away. She grabbed hold of the bars before she fell. She had walked these few feet on her own with the assistance of these poles. She turned around and then walked back to the other end, using the poles this time.  
  
THE END  
  
THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME! FOR THE PAST 8 STORIES, YOU HAVE FOLLOWED THE BIRDS IN THEIR MANY ADVENTURES, MAKING NEW FRIENDS AND PARTNERS, AND NEW RELATIONSHIPS, BUT NOW EVERYTHING WILL BE TURNED UPSIDE DOWN! THE 3 PART SERIES FINALE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN.  
  
GOTHAM WILL BE PLUNGED INTO CHAOS AS THE HEROES WILL FACE THEIR GREATEST TRIAL. WHO WILL SURVIVE THE WRATH OF BANE AND HARLEY QUINN? THE 3 PART SERIES FINALE BEGINS NEXT IN:  
  
EPISODE 9: DAY OF RECKONING 


End file.
